Lamia
Encyclopedia Entry: These monster girls have the upper torso of a human woman and the lower half of a snake. Known for living with their own kind in small villages or living stealthily in human settlements, they are extremely intelligent and individualistic. Those that live in villages with their fellow lamia are known as "wild lamia", they lurk alongside highways, mountain passes and similar areas waiting for a man to pass by. They conceal their lower body, and call out to passing men. [[file:Lamia 1.PNG|thumb|left|''A lamia coiling her long body around a man's while joined with him. More than anything, lamia family monsters love to coil themselves around a man's body and glue each other together.]] At this time these girls will use their sweet voice, laden with magic, to entice these men, their voice making the man feverish with desire as it resounds within their minds. Men affected by this magic will stagger over to the lamia, at which point these girls will wrap their body in tight coils around the man, stealing away their ability to flee before coupling with them. At this time, even when the man is wrapped in her coils, she will continue to use her enchanted voice to charm him, also, while wrapped this tightly around she will lean in and whisper and murmur, doing her best to tempt the man. Men charmed in this manner will find her serpent half alluring and at this point she will ask him to couple with her. After this these girls will take you away, forcibly kidnapping you and taking you back to their village as her sweetheart, having become your wife. They can be very forceful and tenacious, always keeping a part of their body entwined about their man. Furthermore, they can be extremely jealous, if their husband ever has an affair they will wrap their bodies all around him, squeezing him painfully until he confesses his crimes. These girls will also go through a molting process during regular intervals. In the same manner as snakes shedding their skin, they will tear away the old skin of their lower half and cast it aside. Care must be taken during this time, for immediately after molting these girls enter a period of exceptional arousal, lustfully attacking their sweethearts. If approached during this period, they will immediately wrap their newly shed lower half around you and won't take no for an answer, their freshly shed lower half sending them into paroxysms of pleasure as they twine around you. Subspecies *Apophis *Basilisk *Bunyip *Echidna *Medusa *Shirohebi Trivia *Even in the age of the former mamono lords, monsters of the lamia and harpie families (among others) were still dependent on human men for reproduction. Normally there was no love involved, and once young were born the man would be eaten. However, in rare cases the monster would awaken to feelings of love and affection, overcoming her killing instincts and living with the man as something like a married couple. (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). *A human woman wearing the shed skin of a lamia family monster can turn into a lamia herself if the lamia has firmly embedded her mana into it. In exceptional cases the woman may become an echidna. (source: Kenkou’s Japanese Q and A). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Lamia remake.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page lamia.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= 122-123 Lamia.JPG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page 54dub4kuuhr8f.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Ramia.jpg |-|Official MGE Artwork= 2e18b755c419e24d049f3086b5f74813.jpg|Pin-up image from ''Monster Musume Paradise vol.1 Snake_Censor_2.jpg Sample-3005d2631cafba0ba7bfbc46f952faa2(1).jpg|Pin-up image from Monster Musume Paradise vol.1(with text) File:Lamia 1.PNG|A lamia coiling her long body around a man's while joined with him. More than anything, lamia family monsters love to coil themselves around a man's body and glue each other together. Bath.jpg |-|Fan Artwork= 085d12b1b23ce75ac58cb404f741966fe12818f8.jpeg lamia1.jpg 3a5.png 55760590_p0.jpg|By Midnight http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=55878785 full set "Mojave Beauty" by MihaiTheForsaken.jpeg|Mojave Rattlesnake Lamia by TheToxicGemstone 1c1.jpg Don't Tread On Me (chibi rattlesnake lamia).jpeg|Made by TheToxicGemstone Madame Sarpe.jpeg|Madame Şarpe, a Basilisk OC made by TheToxicGemstone Lamia Shedding.jpeg|Rattlesnake Lamia Shedding by TheToxicGemstone Serperior Lamia revised.jpeg|Serperior Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Onix Lamia.jpeg|Onix Lamia by TheToxicGemstone 56703045_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56703045 reid Grey-Banded Kingsnake Lamia by TheToxicGemstone.jpeg|Grey-Banded Kingsnake Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Black Mamba Lamia.jpeg|Black Mamba Lamia by TheToxicGemstone Emerald Tree Boa.jpeg|Emerald Tree Boa by TheToxicGemstone Ekans Lamia .jpeg|Pokemon GO Parody featuring an Ekans Lamia (by TheToxicGemstone) Horned Viper Lamia (2).jpeg|Horned Viper Lamia by TheToxicGemstone british_indian_lamia_by_jay87k-d8duarb.png|By http://jay87k.deviantart.com/art/British-Indian-Lamia-506978039?q=Jay87k%2F27788315&qo=53 jay87k IMG_2303.JPG|Skeleton Lamia ink sketch by TheToxicGemstone Lamiakitsune by snibako-d8zix6q.jpg|http://snibako.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0 382.jpg a35.jpg zJWR7XH.png ysAITFe.png FykLTJP.png BeEWo6Q.png C1o3R3lUsAEVniv.jpg _1_madelyne__the_lamia_sorceress_by_gabrilux-d9gph4l.png|By http://flareviper.deviantart.com/art/1-Madelyne-the-Lamia-Sorceress-572258037 flareviper C4TVLplVUAADIJR.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/830023836615602176 IMG_5480.JPG|Blue Racer Lamia by TheToxicGemstone 72146129_p0.jpg|by SOGEGIN 52d47885-40c4-4e57-bf53-339a70fea811.png EBzL2tjWsAAWRqZ.jpg|by AltairLeVega Dryad8.png|by Vadaboob DBhZtRiZsRs.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Lamia Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Various Category:Strong-willed